Winds of Plague
Winds of Plague is an American deathcore band from Upland, California, formed in 2002. They are best known as one of the only deathcore bands to incorporate symphonic elements into their music. The band's name is derived from a section of lyrics in the Unearth song "Endless"; "Growing wings of sorrow/have brought you to the winds of plague." Overview Winds of Plague was founded in 2002 inCalifornia. During the time of the band's inception, its name was originally "Bleak December". However, they changed their name in April 2005, to "Winds of Plague", being named after a lyric from the [[Unearth] song, "Endless".Century Media official Winds of Plague Biography They have toured with Despised Icon, Parkway Drive, Impending Doom,Impending Doom and Dead to Fall Reveal Tour DatesWinds Of Plague - "Decimate the Weak" (CD) Danzig, Dimmu Borgir, Veil of Maya,| Winds of Plague Embark On US Tour With Dead Hands Rising, and As Blood Runs Black.WINDS OF PLAGUE Checks In From 'Metal For The Masses' Tour Most recently, they played at the New England Metal and Hardcore Festival,Complete New England Metal and Hardcore Festival 2008 Lineup Confirmed toured the US on the "Blackest of the Black" tourBlackest of the Black and finished a 2010 Japan tour with Parkway Drive, 50 Lions, Despised Icon, The Warriors, and Terror.WINDS OF PLAGUE、まもなく来日！ They were featured on The Atticus Metal Tour with Emmure, All Shall Perish, Abacabb, Terror, and The Ghost Inside. On February 5, 2008, the band released their first major label album Decimate the Weak through Century Media Records. The title track from the album, "Decimate the Weak", remains one of their most well known songs. They shot and released a music video for the song "The Impaler". In the summer of 2009 was in the Summer Slaughter tour with Necrophagist, Suffocation, Darkest Hour and others. After the Summer Slaughter tour, they joined Hatebreed, Chimaira, Dying Fetus, and Toxic Holocaust on the Decimation of the Nation tour. Their third album, and their second release on the major label Century Media, The Great Stone War was released on August 11, 2009. Though the album included two singles, "Approach the Podium" and "Chest and Horns", they never released a music video for any songs from the album. The album also features a song called "Classic Struggle" (featuring guest vocals by Mitch Lucker of Suicide Silence) which is their only song to feature clean vocals, apart from their cover of "Halloween" by Misfits which appears on the album as a bonus track on iTunes. On October 14, 2009, keyboardist Kristen Randall stated that she would be leaving the band and did so days afterward.Winds of Plague Keyboardist Kristen Randall Parts with the Band The band approached musician Lisa Marx to fill in on keyboard for their Australian/New Zealand tour. Afterwards the band found Alana Potocnik who since then has been inducted as Winds of Plague's keyboardist. On January 20, 2010, it was announced that Winds of Plague would be playing on the Jagermeister Stage at the 2010 Rockstar Mayhem Festival in July and August. During April 2010, Winds of Plague toured with Despised Icon, The Warriors, Parkway Drive, and 50 Lions for Parkway Drive's UK and Europe Tour. During February 2011, Winds of Plague toured in the US with After the Burial and headliners As I Lay Dying. They played at least two songs from their then upcoming new album. On March 1st, 2011, a single called "Refined In the Fire" was released (their first single to feature artwork), taken from their fourth album Against the World, which was released on April 19, 2011. The band also appeared on the soundtrack for the game Homefront performing a cover of the Buffalo Springfield song "For What It's Worth". On May 20, a music video for "Drop the Match" was released. Also, on June 28, they unexpectedly released a video for "California", breaking their cycle of having 1 or no videos per album. They will be playing the entire Warped Tour 2011 on the Advent Clothing stage along with The Acacia Strain, Set Your Goals, We Came As Romans and others. Members ;Current members * Johnathan "Johnny Plague" Cooke - vocals (2002-present) * Art Cruz - drums (2008-present) * Nick Eash - lead guitar (2003-present), bass guitar (2002-2003) * Andrew Glover - bass guitar (2006-present) * Nick Piunno - rhythm guitar (2002-present) * Alana Potocnik - keyboards (2009-present) ;Former members * Kevin Grant - bass guitar (2002−2006) * Brandon Pitcher - keyboards (2002-2003) * Chris Cooke - keyboards (2003−2006) * Matt Feinman - keyboards (2006−2008) * Kristen Randall - keyboards (2008-2009) * Corey Fine - drums (2002−2004) * Jeff Tenney - drums (2004-2008) * Joshua Blackburn - lead guitar (2002-2003) Discography References External links *Winds of Plage on MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia